My Adorable Junior
by ClumsyMaiden
Summary: Ieyasu Tokugawa,The Student President has girls falling for him but found his heart attached to a certain adorable junior of his but realise he has no chance to win her heart. Or does he? PLEASE ENJOY! ((Main pairings: IeyaxTsuru. )) ((Other pairings: SasuKasu,KeiMago and more. ))
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guise! This is a second fic from me and again,the pairing is my favourite pairing. IeyaxTsuru. It's a MODERN DAY fic so yep,ENJOY!**

**Gakuen Basara,yes! Ratings may change in later chapters. **

**I do NOT own Sengoku Basara and it's characters. Capcom do. :3**

* * *

"_Beep! Beep! Beep!" _The sound of the alarm clock echoes in the room,awaking the bruenette in his sleep. His body felt sore and he's too tired to even wake up and get ready for school. He feels little motivation to do so,even if he's the Student President. And then it hit him. If he lazed around too long,he might miss his chance! So he quickly pushed the blanket off and got up. Ieyasu quickly took a shower,brushed his teeth and put on his uniform,trying his best to look neat. He checks his breath,styled his hair,grabbed his bag and quickly heads out without bothering to make or eat any breakfast.

He ran as fast as he can to the bus stop,to catch a glimpse of his junior. Yes,his cute,adorable and somewhat clumsy junior. When he had arrived,she wasn't there. He sees a few students,but not her. "Good morning,Senpai!" They bowed and greeted him. Some of the girls even giggled or even blushed seeing him. Usually he would greet and bow the same but right now,his mind is too busy searching for Tsuruhime Kono. Had she already taken the bus?

Ieyasu sighed,realising that she had probably left. Just then when the bus arrived,there she was running to catch the bus. Ieyasu's heart was fluttering. Inside,he was fist pumping,not regretting waking up at all.

When they had arrived at school,Ieyasu watched as Tsuruhime went to greet her friends cheerfully. How he had wished he had the courage to speak to her. Lost in thoughts,he wasn't aware of the figure approaching him.

"Stop being a sissy and talk to her already!" He slapped the back of the bruenette's head,causing Ieyasu to stumble slightly. "W-what was that for,Motochika?!" He turns around,glaring at Motochika while rubbing the back of his head. Motochika Chosokabe only chuckled. "If you like her then talk to her!" Ieyasu sighed softly,turning to Tsuruhime's way to catch a glimpse of her adorable smile. "I-I.." Ieyasu blushed. "I heard she likes someone else.." Ieyasu gave a pained look which caused Motochika to gave him a serious look. "So?"

"I don't think I have the chance...Kotaro Fuuma has won her heart and I.."

"So?"

"I don't have the chance."

Quickly,Motochika grabbed his friend by the collar. "Really,stop being a wimp!" A crowd of people gathered around the two. Some people were whispering about a fight going to start between the two friend. Amongst the crowd of students,Tsuruhime was there as well but she couldn't quite hear what the two were bickering with the commotion. Ieyasu's eyes quickly landed on the girl. Motochika saw this and quickly let go of him,causing him to fell on the ground and gave his friend a smile. "Don't waste this chance man." He smiled and turns around,waving his hand and quickly heads inside the building. The crowd of students were dissapointed and quickly left Ieyasu Tokugawa... well,except for one.

There she was,staring at him. Ieyasu didn't knew how to respond and remain froze until she approached him and crouched next to him. " Are you alright?" She asked,full of concern. Ieyasu blushed slightly,cursing himself for letting his feelings shows. "Y-yes." She instantly got up and he expected her to walk away but instead,she offered him a hand and quickly accepted it.

She offered him a smile before leaving. Ieyasu once again froze on the spot,blushing hard. He had held her hand. How soft and smooth her hands were on his rough ones.. Then the bell rang and he realized,he had to get to class. Quickly,he rushed inside the building.

* * *

**I hope that was good and I promise I'll upload later chapters.**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**And I'm sorry if it's quite short,I was out of ideas and if the characters seemed to be out of character,let me know! Also,constructive critism is REALLY welcome,thank you in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

* * *

Ieyasu sighed softly. Why did he let Motochika dragged him this party? It's a party where they set up some girls with some guys and he had little interest in this.

"_Come on,man! Get over her already!"_

"_What?! Weren't you the one that told me to chase after her?!"_

"_Yeah...but...there's plenty of girls who are interested in you! And they have.." Motochika made a gesture at his chest,grinning like an idiot._

_Ieyasu blushed hard. "No way!"_

"_Gay." _

He sighed softly. He only wanted this party to be done and over with. He didn't even bother to look good for the girl who wants to meet him. All he wore was a simple black t-shirt with a yellow hoodie,dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

He expected the girl to put on a ridiculous amount of make up,wore some revealing to boast but he had enough fangirls to know this by now.

He had arrived at the usual karoake place that he and Motochika hangs out and there Motochika was,outside the building,waiting for him. He grinned and greeted his friend. "Yo man! I'm glad you're not into men! What a relief!" Ieyasu only shot him a death glare and Motochika smiled nervously. "Lets just get this over with." He said annoyed. And Motochika nodded,leading him inside and to a room.

"Hey guys! Sorry,the president had to keep us waiting,huh?" Ieyasu steps inside to see some familiar faces and new ones as well. There was Date Masamune,known for his womanizing ways,sometimes he and Motochika were very much alike,he thought for a moment. Sanada Yukimura and his friend,Sarutobi Sasuke. Of course,Yukimura is too busy chewing and enjoying his dango to pay attention to the girl next to him. Sasuke on the other is too busy to wooing the blonde,Kasuga,who clearly wants to smacked the living day light out of him. Maeda Keiji is doing the same thing as Sasuke is but with the serious Magoichi Saika. It suprised him how Motochika could dragged Magoichi to this sort of party and at the corner,he expected to see a girl that he expected earlier but instead there was her. Shyly sitting at the corner. She looked different without her uniform of course. She was wearing just a simple sleeveless milky pink blouse with a white flower pattern skirt that stop just above her knees. A matching milky pink flats as well. Ieyasu could feel his face heating up and he turns to Motochika who only chuckles with the one eyed dragon. Seeing no other empty seat other than the one next to his crush,he has no choice but to sit next to her. Not that he really mind of course.

The party went on like any other party,Keiji and Yukimura took turns with the mic,singing whatever it was played. Motochika grew frustrated to see that Ieyasu still haven't got enough courage to speak to the girl until.. "Senpai,are you alright?" She asked,noticing that the boy next to her was clearly uncomfortable. Ieyasu only nodded,blushing hard with sweats rolling down onto his face. Seeing this,Tsuruhime takes out a handkerchief from her bag and wiped off the sweat. Ieyasu looks at her,still blushing hard,causing everyone in the room to turn their attention at the two. Motochika,Masamune,Sasuke and Keiji were wooing at them while Kasuga,Yukimura and Magoichi only stared at them with wide eyes.

The party had ended quite decent with Kasuga slapping Sasuke as a parting gift,Keiji declaring his love for Magoichi,Yukimura chewing on his dango without bothering about the girl whom confessed her love towards him,Masamune taking a smoke and of course,Motochika was ruffling the hair of his friend,whom is still blushing hard.

" C-can someone send me home?"

Ieyasu heard her voice and turns around. Her home was in the opposite directions from the others and it was getting late. Magoichi opted to send her home "No,it's alright. Magoichi,you're tired,let me send her." Ieyasu gave a smile to the redhead. She gave a stern look at the spiky haired bruenette.

" I have my eyes on you."

Ieyasu only nodded as the rest waved him goodbye and headed on their way. Motochika and Masamune gives him a thumbs up.

He sighed,turning around and giving the girl a bright smile.

They walked together down the street without saying anything until Ieyasu decided to spoke. "Uh..Tsuruhime..is it?"

"Yes! You actually remember my name?!" She beamed.

He rubs the back of his neck nervously with a nervous smile on his lips. " I-I ..I'm sorry."

"No need to,the party was too loud anyway,right?" She giggles.

When they had arrived at her house,Ieyasu expected to see a concern mother outside or a stern looking father but instead,the house's lights were off and there were none waiting for her.

"Where's your parents?"

She gave a pained look and Ieyasu understood. Ieyasu was lucky to have Tadakatsu Honda as his caretaker but she didn't have anyone with her. He could see the loneliness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head low and Tsuruhime gasped,bowing slightly. "You shouldn't be!"

He lifted his head,gazing into her brown eyes. He blushed hard once,not knowing what to say.

"I..u-uh..I...goodnight!" He said then quickly took off.

Tsuruhime stood there and watched as Ieyasu dissapeared in the darkness. She smiled blissfully,waving her hand. "Goodnight,Ieyasu-senpai."

* * *

**Again,it was short but yeah. :/**

**I was feeling down about some things... so I apologize if this isn't as good. **

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up!**

* * *

It's been a week now since the 'date' well...party that his friends had set up that earned him the chance to walk and even had a little chat with Tsuruhime. Ieyasu haven't spoken to her since. He was too shy to. He didn't knew what came over him,why he shutters whenever she came close. The wonderful feeling that bloomed inside of his heart whenever she's near,that sweet smile,her sweet scent,they all won him over so easily.

"Just talk to her already! Sheesh!" Motochika shouted,causing the book in his hands to fell on the ground.

"Don't sneak up on me!" He turns around to meet his friend.

"You were drooling man!" The silver haired boy grinned,crossing his arms against his chest.

"Haha,very funny." Ieyasu rolled his eyes then reached down to picked up the fallen books but his hands gently swept against a smaller one.

"A-ah. I'm sorry senpai,I just thought you needed some help."

Ieyasu blushed,lifting his head up to meet her gaze. Motochika only sighed softly.

"T-Thank you." He quickly collected his books and stood up,dusting his uniform. Tsuruhime only smiled,causing his face to turn brighter red.

" Anyway,if there's no needed of me,I'll take my leave now." She bowed before heading off.

"Wait!"

Tsuruhime turned around,to see Motochika Chosokabe,known for being rough with girls gesturing her to come closer. Tsuruhime blinked,wondering if she should listen to him or not but decided to for her own good,walked back to them.

"Wanna go out on a date?" Motochika grinned,showing his fang. Tsuruhime's eyes widen and so did Ieyasu.

"Relax." He then punched Ieyasu's shoulders lightly. "You're going with this dork!"

Ieyasu's face turns bright red once more and Tsuruhime remained silent.

Ieyasu closed his eyes tightly,knowing what answer he'll receive from her. _'I-Idiot! She'll never!'_

"Okay!" She simply said,smiling brightly.

"Great! He'll pick you up around 7,got it?!" Motochika said and Tsuruhime nodded before bowing them goodbyes.

"It wasn't that hard,told ya!" Motochika chuckles,smacking Ieyasu on the back. Ieyasu didn't expected this. He never expected she would say yes. He could feel himself about to faint. "W-what?! Come on man!" Motochika shooked the bruenette who had already passed out.

* * *

**Again,Reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. :D**

* * *

Ieyasu waited patiently for his date outside of her house. He didn't knew how but she agreed to go out on a date with him. It felt like the whole world was looking up for him. As soon as the school bell rung,he quickly took off to his house,taking his time to choose what to wear,how to style his hair, practising what to say. He even tried the mysterious guy look since he heard from Magoichi Saika that Tsuruhime's into mysterious guys,that explains her infatuation towards Kotaro Fuuma,the redhair boy that never seems to speak at all.

Still,he chose to go with his usual sunny colours. He chuckled to himself. Being the mysterious type was never his forte and only hoped that Tsuruhime would like him for himself and not what he's trying to be.

Tsuruhime stepped out of her house,smiling shyly and her face tainted in light shade of pink. Ieyasu couldn't helped but to blushed in return as she approached him. "Y-you look lovely." He complimented. "Thank you! And so do you,senpai!" she giggled. "Just call me Ieyasu,no need for formality."

"Alright,Ieyasu-san!"

The two had spent their evenings at the arcade,the bowling alley and stopped to have dinner at a korean restaurant. It was almost 10 and Ieyasu and Tsuruhime decided to call it a day. Tsuruhime held a yellow teddy bear that Ieyasu had won for her tightly in her arms,as if it was a precious gift she had received from someone. She smiled and hums happily while they were on their way to her house,making Ieyasu feel a sense of satisfaction inside him. Maybe he does have a chance..? Maybe Motochika was right!

He hadn't realised that she had stopped walking. He hadn't realised that they had arrived at her house. Tsuruhime turns to him,smiling still brightly. "I had a great time,Ieyasu-san." She said shyly with her face flushing red. Ieyasu saw this and felt butterflies in his stomach. "So did I." Ieyasu wanted to leaned down,planting a kiss on her lips like he had seen in most movies after a usual date but instead,he choose to softly kiss her forehead,making Tsuruhime blushed even more red. "Goodnight,Tsuru-chan."

Tsuruhime watched as he walks away,still blushing as she clutches on her teddy bear tightly. "Goodnight,senpai." She smiled shyly.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated,once again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Might be the last chapter,might be not! xD**

* * *

"So,how did the date go?" Motochika nudges at his friend playfully,grinning.

"I-it went well,better than I expected." Ieyasu smiled,blushing slightly.

Motochika gave a chuckle,slapping his friend at the back of his head. "I told ya! Ya do have a chance!"

Ieyasu rubs the back of his head,his blush fading. "I-I guess so." He then looks outside of his classroom window to see Tsuruhime with a certain redhair boy. Kotaro Fuuma. He felt a small pang of jealousy. Motochika saw this. "Why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend? You did went out a date and you said it went smoothly,right?" He said seriously.

"I don't want to rush it." Ieyasu let out a soft sigh,turning his attention back to his friend because he can no longer stand the sight of Tsuruhime fangirling over Kotaro.

"Even so,you better. Well,it's not like Kotaro's gonna make his move. I think he's not even interested in the girl but you can never know,right?"

"Yeah...but,have even seen Kotaro with a girl before..?"

Motochika only nodded his head,understanding his friend's plight.

"Look,just.."

The door of the classroom suddenly bursted open. "Hey Ieyasu! Oichi wants to see ya!" Sasuke called out,waving his hand.

'_Oichi?'_ Both Motochika and Ieyasu thought and stared at Sarutobi Sasuke,wondering if he was joking but Sasuke only nodded and they stared back at each other.

"Oh great,not that emo girl!" Motochika said and Sasuke only chuckled and waved his hand,smirking. "Good luck,Ieyasu-danna! She's waiting by on the roof." His voice echoed in the classroom,even after he had dissapeared.

Ieyasu still continued to stared at the door,wondering what could Oichi possibly want. Ieyasu sighed softly. He doesn't want to talk to the girl. He didn't hated her, but...he just want his space. He rubbed his temples,letting out a tiring sigh. "As much as I don't want to,I have to. I could get in trouble with her brother. After all,he owns the school." Motochika nodded,patting his friend on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll know how to handle the situation."

As Ieyasu made his way to the rooftop,he felt uneasy. He knew what's coming. He had faced this sort of situation thousands of times. Girls would confessed their love towards him but he would reject. But this isn't just your ordinary girl. Oichi Oda,little sister to Nobunaga Oda,head of Gakuen Basara. How frustrating! If he break her heart then surely he'll get in trouble with Nobunaga!

When he had arrived,he saw Oichi staring blanky at the sky which sent shivers down his spine. "Oichi-san." He tried to smile but his smile wasn't a sincere one. Not like the one he had flashes to Tsuruhime. Oichi turns around,smiling slightly. She approached the taller boy and much to Ieyasu's suprise,took out a camera and quickly snapped a picture of him. "This would sell." She said and quickly left.

Ieyasu just stood there,wondering what had just happened but was happy that things didn't gone the way he expected. His eyes hurts though. Quickly,he left the roof and heads to classroom where he knew Motochika would be waiting,eager to know how Oichi's 'confession' turn out.

When he was on his way,there he saw her again. This time alone. She seems to be looking for someone. Without thinking much,Ieyasu approached her. "Looking for Kotaro Fuuma?" He asked with a pained look for he knew she would say yes.

Tsuruhime only shook her head,smiling softly. "Oichi-san said you have something to say?" She blushed slightly.

Ieyasu's eyes went wide. He didn't tell Oichi anything! "N-no." He shuttered. Tsuruhime frowned,clearly upset. "Alright senpai,I'll see you later then." She smiled sadly,leaving but before he could,Ieyasu grabbed her wrist gently. He blushed hard. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to scream so that the whole school could hear him. But instead,he hung his head low when he felt her eyes were on him,staring at him with shock. "I-I...would you be my..girlfriend..?" He asked with his voice low as possible but the students that passed by them could hear him clearly. Some of the girls would gasped and stared at Tsuruhime with jealousy. Tsuruhime blushed brighter red,smiling softly once more. "Yes." Ieyasu could heard her well and lifted his head,meeting her eyes. "W-what about Kotaro..?"

"To make you jealous." She giggled softly.

He sighed. Then pulled her close to him,wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you ever do that again." He whispered against her ear and she nodded,embracing him as well. The crowd of people that were watching the romantic scene couldn't helped but to blushed. Some were quite suprised to see how bold the Student's President is.

"Ehem." Shingen Takeda cleared his throat as he watched the two still embracing one another after 10 seconds. Tsuruhime and Ieyasu quickly pulled away,still blushing. "You two should know that dating isn't allowed within the school's property! Especially you Ieyasu!" His voice roar throughout the entire school,causing the crowd of students to fled to their respective classroom. "But..." His voice became softer. "I suppossed I can let you go." He chuckled before leaving,causing the two to sweatdropped.

"I-I'm sorry..Ieyasu-senpai..b-because of us,Takeda-sensei almost-" Ieyasu silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips. "It doesn't matter." He said,smiling gently. Tsuruhime blushed when Ieyasu moved his index finger away from her lips,leaning down to pressed his lips against hers. The whole school was quiet and peaceful without anyone to bother them as they shared their first kiss. Tsuruhime could feel her heart jumping out of her chest as she shared her first kiss with someone she had always wanted to. Ieyasu blushed as well,he could taste just how sweet her soft lips is against his,time as if stopped for a moment. Nothing matters but this moment.

When he pulled away,Tsuruhime was dissapointed but understood that if they had stayed that way,they could get into real trouble. "I love you,Tsuru-chan."

* * *

**Again,please REVIEW. **** I would appreciate it and please do tell me if you want me to continue this or not!**


End file.
